


What Can I Do For You, Your Graces?

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Jon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow's Name is Aemon, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, Rimming, Spoilers: Amerei becomes Jon's whore, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: Walder Frey had the audacity to charge two Princes of the Realm to cross his bridge. But Aemon and Aegon made sure they got fair compensation for the amount of gold they parted with.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen (mentioned), Aegon VI Targaryen/Loras Tyrell (mentioned), Amerei Frey/Aegon VI Targaryen, Amerei Frey/Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow (mentioned), Jon Snow/Amerei Frey/Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (mentioned), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	What Can I Do For You, Your Graces?

“My Princes, may I present Lady Amerei Frey” Ser Oswell Whent said, the sworn shield of Prince Aemon Targaryen. Aemon nodded to his knight, who promptly left the room. Aemon was not alone in the room because his brother, the Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen, was also present. The Princes had stopped at the Twins as it was their route into the North where their destination laid. 

“Your Graces” Ami curtseyed lowly, which revealed a large amount of her big, full tits. 

Aemon stood up and Amerei’s eyes followed his every movement. “Your grandfather has the audacity to charge two Prince’s of the realm to cross his bridge”.

“I can only apologize, my Prince” Ami said. 

“You can do more than that,” Aegon said, finally speaking. 

“My Prince?” Ami asked in confusion. 

“We have heard the rumours surrounding you, my Lady” Aemon said. His purple eyes glanced at her body appreciatively. 

“But I wonder, brother. Could she handle two Targaryens?” Aegon pondered. 

“Is that so?” Ami said amusingly. “Tell me, my Princes, what can I do for you?”

“Get on your knees,” Aemon ordered. Ami did as he asked, and she enjoyed the look of lust in his eyes. “Show me your tits”. Ami pulled her dress down, revealing her lovely tits to the Princes. 

Aegon was the first to walk towards her and he took a tit in his hand, squeezing it. Soon his brother followed suit and her face was directly in front of the crotches of two Targaryen Princes. Her mouth watered at what she would find beneath the breeches of the handsome Princes. Ami had once been with three men at once but never had she been with royalty. 

And said royalty knew how to work her body. Ami moaned when they simultaneously tweaked her nipples. When she was summoned to the chambers that Prince Aemon was staying in, Ami was nervous and she had no idea she would end up in this position. 

“Take out our cocks” Prince Aegon said and never had she done so with such urgency. Ami pulled down Aegon’s breeches and she gasped when she saw his cock. It was big, bigger than she had ever seen before but before she could salivate over it further, she remembered she had to take out Prince Aemon’s cock too. 

“Fuck!” Ami said in surprise when she was hit in the face by Prince Aemon’s cock. It was the same size as Aegon’s, maybe slightly bigger but she couldn't tell, but he was thicker. To put it simply, the Prince’s had huge cocks and Amerei loved it. 

“Suck our cocks,” Aemon demanded. 

Ami dived right in and took Aemon’s massive pole first. Ami had many skills in life but sucking cock was her greatest one. Aemon moaned when her hot mouth surrounding his big, thick length. He stretched her mouth wide and she barely had half his cock in her mouth before it hit the back of her throat. 

“By the gods!” she panted before going for Aegon’s cock. 

She slobbered over his cock, making wet sucking sounds and the Prince clearly loved it. Aemon grabbed her golden hair and pushed her up and down his brother’s dick. From the corner of her eye, Ami noticed that Aemon had taken off his clothes and by the seven did he have a body that could make her cum on sight. Aegon sought her attention again and Ami jerked off the part of his cock that she couldn’t fit in her mouth while sucking the head as hard as he could.

“Oh gods, you’re good at this!” Aegon said. 

“Brother, do you think she can take both of our cocks?” Aemon asked.

“I’m not sure. Only one way to find out” Aegon shrugged. He pushed Ami off him and quickly removed his clothes too. Ami, not wanting to be the only one with clothes on, stripped out of her dress and revealed her body to the Prince’s. 

“Back on your knees, slut” Aemon said authoritatively. Ami kneeled down in front of the Prince obediently. She liked being called a slut by the Prince. Ami placed her hands around both of their cocks and began to jerk them off as fast as she could. Ami looked between the two, reveling in the faces they were making. Ami brought their cocks to her cheeks, the warmth and heavy weight of them was like nothing she had ever felt. 

Amerei alternated between the two princes. She gave one prince a suck before switching to the other. She did this for a couple of minutes until the Prince’s decided to take things into their own hands. 

“Time for you to take the both of us” Aemon said. Ami opened her mouth wide and they stuffed it with the cocks.

“ _ Ooooh”  _ she said but it was unintelligible. Her mouth was stretched wide with the two biggest cocks she had ever seen or heard of. They thrust into her mouth in tandem and the way they worked together, Ami knew that this was not the first time the Prince’s had been with one woman together. 

Ami couldn’t take anymore and she coughed until they both backed off. Their dicks were covered in her spit. 

“Make us cum, whore” Aemon said. Ami noticed he was more the dominant of the two and she was attracted to that. 

“Who wants to cum first?” Ami asked with a smirk as she jerked both of them in unison. Her thumb rubbed their cockheads and Ami had both Prince’s moaning for her. 

“Me,” Prince Aegon said almost breathless. 

Ami turned towards Aegon and sucked his cock as fast as she could. The sounds of her sucking were loud and she was sure the Kingsguard outside of the room could hear her sucking off the Princes. 

“Oh god, you’re so good. The best” Aegon practically shouted. Amerei smiled at that.

Ami was sucking Aegon off with no hands because both of her hands were currently being used to pleasure his brother. She had one hand jerking him off and the other rubbing his massive stones. “Urghh yes, wank off my cock” Aemon groaned. At any other point, not only sucking off a Prince but a Prince with the biggest cock she had seen would’ve been the best thing ever but another Prince had just as big a cock but was thicker and had big balls that Ami wanted that cock more. 

“I’m gonna cum” Aegon said breathlessly. Ami drank down all of his cum until he began to soften in her mouth. She pulled away with a pop and swallowed his load. “Fuck me, you truly know how to suck a cock, Lady Amerei”. Ami smiled at him and then turned her attention to Prince Aemon.

“Your turn” she said mischievously. But instead of her taking his cock in hand and then sucking on it, Aemon thrust his dick in her mouth and started to face fuck her. “ _ Mmmmph!”  _ Aemon Targaryen truly was a dominant lover and he was fucking her face as hard as he could.

“That’s it, slut. Take my cock” Aemon groaned. His big, full balls were slapping Ami spit-covered chin and with him fucking her mouth, spit was drooling out of her mouth and down onto her tits. Aemon held onto her blonde hair as he roughly fucked her. Ami stuck her tongue out, licking the underside of his dick and gods, did she love being used like this by the Prince of Winter. 

“Fuck, i’m gonna cum!” Aemon roared.

“Yes!!” Ami screamed but she was unintelligible because of the big cock being stuffed down her throat. 

Aemon filled her mouth to the brim with his hot, white cum from those full stones. He pulled out and then painted her tits white with thick, sticky cum that just continued to spurt out of his cock.

Ami swallowed his huge load and then looked down at her body while panting for breath like Aemon was. “You had so much cum” Amerei said in astonishment. Her eyes widened in shock and lust when she saw his cock was still rock hard. 

“We’re not done yet,” Aemon told her. He pulled her up to her feet and walked over to the bed. “Are you joining, brother?” Ami turned to the Crown Prince but his cock was soft and he was beginning to put on his clothes. 

“Not today. I’m knackered” Aegon told them and then left Aemon’s chambers. He also had to respond to a letter from his wife, Daenerys.

Aemon shrugged his shoulders. “More for me”. Aemon placed her head on the edge of the bed and then climbed on with his cock directly over her mouth. “Be a good little whore and lick my cum off my dick”. Ami eagerly went to work and she licked his cock for about a minute before Aemon began to thrust downwards and into her mouth again. Her hands found his perfect arse and dug into it. After another minute of face fucking, he pulled off and Ami gasped for air. She had a few seconds before his balls were on her lips and she opened up to suck them. 

Ami shook her head and licked all over his balls and even went for his arse. “Naughty slut” Aemon smirked. “You like my arse, Ami?” Aemon asked and she responded by licking it with even more passion. Aemon let her alternate between licking his arse, sucking balls and taking his cock in her mouth for about 10 minutes. “You’re such a good cocksucker. You’ve definitely earned your reputation”. He was just enjoying the sensations before the thought of the naughty slut loving his arse brought an idea to his mind. 

Aemon stood up and instructed Ami to get on the bed. He then went to a chest and pulled out a bottle of oil that he got from his Dornish cousins. “You like my arse so much, let’s see how your arse feels” Aemon said and Ami got extremely excited. She wiggled her arse for him in her position on her hands and knees. Aemon grabbed her thick flesh and gave each cheek a firm spank. He squeezed her arse with a moan and then poured oil directly onto her arse hole. 

Aemon rubbed it in and pushed his thumb into her tight hole. “Arghh fuck that feels good”.

“My cock is going to feel even better,” Aemon told her. “Turn around, I want your cunt first”. Ami flipped onto her back, showing Aemon her big tits covered in his cum. Her fingers spread her pink cunt, which only had neatly trimmed thatch of blonde hair above it. 

“Fuck me, my Prince” Amerei purred. 

“Look how wet my cock is with your spit. I’m not even going to need to put oil on it when I fuck your arse” Aemon said. Ami spread her legs wide and Aemon rubbed his cock against her pussy, which made her moan and beg for him.

“Please, my Prince” Ami begged. 

Aemon slid into her tight, wet pussy with a moan and stretched her with his big, thick cock. He started off with a slow, steady rhythm but his thrusts were deep and he was giving Amerei all of his cock. She was mewling and digging her fingers into his forearms, which were spreading her legs wide. 

“More, harder!” Ami cried.

“You dare demand something from a Prince,” Aemon said playfully.

“Yes” Ami smirked. 

Aemon chuckled. “Hold your legs back” he instructed her. Aemon placed his hands on her big tits, squeezing them and then fucked her hard and fast. His balls slapped her arse with each thrust into her pussy and Ami had a delirious smile on her face. “You like that, my little whore?”

“Ye- arghhh fuck yes!” Ami moaned in pleasure. “Your cock is so good”. She felt the pleasure build up inside of her until it burst forth. “I’m cumming!” Her cunt squeezed his cock and covered it in her release. Aemon pulled out his soaking wet cock and replaced it with his fingers. Aemon fingered her with two digits while his thumb rubbed her clit. 

“Ughhhhh fuuuuuuck!” Amerei screamed. His digits made a wet sound as he fingered her and then she was squirting her juices in all directions. She got some on her chest as well as covering her thighs and Aemon’s torso. Aemon licked his fingers and straddled her tits with his cock on her face. 

“Taste yourself” he ordered. Ami took him in her mouth and licked her cum off his cock. She moaned around the thick length and savoured every moment his cock was in her mouth. “That’s a good slut” he sighed. “Gatehouse Ami” he whispered in bliss. Aemon let her suck all her juices off him before he laid down on his back and grabbed her arse to position her over his cock. “Ride me”. 

Amerei rose onto her knees and lowered herself so that just the head was in her cunt. They both moaned from his thick head stretching her out again. Ami grabbed his shaft and jerked it as fast she could with his tip still in her cunt. 

“Fuck!” Aemon groaned. Aemon grabbed her arse with both hands and slammed her down on him so she took all of his cock. “Grind on it,” he demanded. Aemon pushed his face between her big tits and shook it. When he came up from her tits, Ami licked all the cum that had gathered on his face with her tongue. Aemon rubbed his thumb against her clit and his other thumb found its way up her arse whilst the blonde grinded on his dick and before long, she spasmed around his dick again. 

“Aemon!!” she screamed as she came and soaked their bodies and the bedding with her cum. 

“I want your arse now. Hands and knees!” he barked. Ami rushed into the position and looked back at her Prince with unfiltered lust. Aemon picked up the bottle of oil and poured it all over her arse. He rubbed his cock against her tight hole and Ami was a panting mess. 

“Have you ever been fucked in the arse, Ami” Aems asked.

“Never” Amerei replied with heavy breaths. 

“Sluts like you love to take my cock up their arses” Aemon said, giving her arse a squeeze. 

“Like your wives?” Amerei commented cheekily. “Ahhhhh” she moaned when she felt the sting of two slaps to her arse.

“You’d do well to remember who you speak of” Aemon said harshly and Ami looked at him with a hint of fear but she relaxed when she caught his smile. “But you are not wrong, my whore. Arianne and Rhaenys love my cock in their arses. Now it’s time to see if you’ll love my cock in your arse”.

“Oh I will, my Prince. I have no doubt about that” Ami purred. 

Aemon pushed his cock into her oiled arse and it was so wet that half of it slipped in straightway. “Oh gods yes!” Amerei moaned. Her arse was like a vice grip on his dick and it felt heavenly for them both. Aemon grabbed both of her round cheeks and began to wildly spear into her arse. Amerei’s moans were even louder than the sound of wet skin slapping together. 

Each time Aemon’s hips hit her arse, it rippled from the force of his thrusts. “Your arse is taking my cock so well!” Aemon grunted.

“I love it” Ami moaned and she gasped for breath. “I love your big, fat cock in my tight arse”.

Aemon slapped her juicy round arse, giving one cheek a spank and then thrusting into her arse a couple of times before repeating on the other cheek. “Oh yessss. Treat me like your whore”.

Aemon’s hand came around her body and grabbed her throat while leaning in so his mouth was by her ear. “You are my whore” he said, punctuating the statement with a dozen particularly rough thrusts that had Ami huffing his name over and over again. His heavy balls slapped her clit with snap of his hips 

“Fuck my arse! Yes, give it to me! Fucking give it to me!” Ami screamed. “Pound my arse with your huge cock. Make me cum!”

Amerei’s tits swayed as Aems fucked her arse and the Prince grabbed onto them and groped them. Ami’s thighs trembled and Aemon doubled his effort with harder plunges of his cock in her arse as well as focussing on rubbing her clit with a spare hand. 

“I’m cumming!” Ami sobbed and her legs gave out so she collapsed onto her stomach. Aemon didn’t slow down one bit despite the change of position and he covered her body with his and plunged downwards into her arse. 

“Again” he ordered. “Cum for me again”

Aemon’s hand was trapped underneath her body and he switched from touching her clit to pushing his fingers inside of her pussy. Aemon fingered her and fucked her arse simultaneously. He spent another few minutes rutting into her and the waves of pleasure crested over Ami again. 

“Ahh-” she gasped. “Cumming”. Her voice was muffled because her face was pressed into the bedsheets. She soaked his hand with her cum and created a puddle of her juices on the bed.

Aemon pulled out of her and stared mesmerized at her gaping arse. “Look at that arse” he said out loud and whistled. “I’m going to fuck you until I cum. I want the whole castle to hear how much of a slut you are”.

Aemon plunged back into her arse. Ami’s arse was squeezing him tight and before long, he released his seed in her arse. “Ahhhhhh fuuuuuuck!” Aemon roared. “I’m fuckin’ cumming”. 

He filled her arse up to the brim with his seed, giving her over ten spurts of his cum. “I want to taste it too,” Ami said weakly after all the mind-blowing orgasms. Aemon scrambled off her and Ami flipped onto her back. Aemon straddled her chest and was still cumming, painting her face white with his seed. By the time he was done, her arse, face and tits had been graced by his seed. 

“Cumslut” Aemon huffed.

“Cumslut” Ami agreed wholeheartedly. 

He laid down next to her, and both were exhausted. “Another round?” Amerei asked, her voice strained from all the screaming and they both laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Aemon was woken up to Amerei sucking him off. She spent the next hour worshipping his cock, balls and arse and Aemon didn’t care if his brother got frustrated in the delay to leave the Twins, Aemon was having too much fun. 

“Come with us North,” Aemon said as he finally got ready for the day. “You can be my little slut and I'll share you with my brother”. At least when Aegon’s not got the Tyrell boy on his knees for him, Aemon thought. 

“Yes” Gatehouse Ami said with no hesitation and smiled lustfully at him.

  
  



End file.
